Marauders' files: No 4 She said yes?
by ColorfulandBlack
Summary: Finally, she faced Potter and when he only opened his mouth she said: "Yes". "Sorry, what?" He asked confused scrambling to his feet. Or that one time when Evans didn't tell James to 'sod off'.
1. Author's note

**Hello, there beautiful people of fan fiction!**

 _ **I know everyone skip author's note but please I swear it will be short and it's super important!**_

 **First of all, I'm a beginner fanfic writer and English isn't my native so:**

• **If you noticed any grammar, vocabulary mistakes or something doesn't make sense in general, let me know.**

• **And of course, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

• **Reviews are love, your opinion and a great motivation :)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is fanfiction, so** **I OWE NOTHING!** **If I did, Marauders would probably have had their own book series. And since it is a fanfic, fight with me if you want, I can do whatever I please!**

 **This is random one-shot series I write for fun. I'm planning on posting other Marauders one-shots but we'll see how it will work.**

 **It is a one-shot in three chapters (authors note, the story and comments, review responses etc.)**

 **I feel obliged to tell you that I'm not good at updating on a regular basis. I have tons of other unfinished stories I'm working on, but hey, don't we all?**

 **This time I've tried to write from Lily's POV, I hope it's not too out of character.**

 **Also, sorry for the delay but I had to transfer with my writing to the laptop and believe me or not I've never worked on one of those devil's devices, so it took me a while to learn how to work on it.**

 **And last but not least, enjoy :)**

 **Now, to the story!**

 **No seriously, go back to the top if you haven't read it!**


	2. One shot

_**#4 She said yes?**_

 **Before we start, huge cheers to Fugacity7, who was so kind and pointed out some silly mistakes I made. Hopefully it's alright now. Sorry for the confusion I needed to repost the chapter to fix my mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean, you're not coming!?" The blonde exclaimed loudly, looking at her friend in disbelief. Her cry was loud enough to make the nearest people by the Gryffindor table to turn their head up from their breakfasts.

"But Lily! It's the DANCE! You must go!" Marlene whined. The redhead just shook her head and shrugged.

"I'd love to Marlene, but I have no one to go with. I don't want to be a wallflower," she explained over her oatmeal.

"I'm sure some decent lad will ask you out soon. I mean The Three Broomsticks doesn't host a dance every weekend right?" She assured nodding vigorously.

"I don't know Mar," Mary said doubtfully, joining the conversation. "Of course I want Lils to go with us!" She added quickly. "It's just this whole _she's taken_ thing," she said playing with her hair, glancing at Marlene.

Lily opened her mouth to ask what was that _thing_ about but she never got a chance. The doors to the Great Hall opened and the infamous Marauders entered. The Gryffindor prefect just rolled her eyes, not bothering to look at the boys, annoyed with all fuss they caused. However, some of the girls and not only by their house table began to whisper about the pranksters, with their hushed voices, not hiding their excitement as they passed, hoping that one of the mischief-makers would ask them out. When the boys took their usual spot at the end of the table the whispers died down but didn't stop entirely. From time to time some girl would raise her head glancing at the Marauders. Some would attempt the small talk with them, some would flirtishly call their names. Scoffing, Lily turned her full attention to her friends.

"What _thing_? What are you talking about?" She asked curiously scanning her friend's faces. "Alice?"

But Alice pretended to read The Prophet, Marlene was busy with taking sugar in her coffee, looking everywhere but at Lily.

"Marlene?" She asked the blonde raising her eyebrow at the amount of sugar that her friend was literally pouring into her coffee. Definitely, too much for Lily's taste to be taken as not suspicious. Finally, with a sigh, Mary spoke:

"I've heard that none of the boys had the courage to ask you to the dance because they are scared of James getting mad. Everyone knows he fancies you."

"That's ridiculous! I am not Potter's property! Why does everyone reckon that I'd ever go out with such an arrogant git!?" She huffed. "Why won't he chose one of the girls from their personal fan club?! Which is, by the way, an outrageous idea, to admire those- those bullies!" She finished crossing her arms on her chest.

"We could always go as friends, just us girls." Alice suggested carefully "I'm sure Frank won't mind if-"

"No, no, no! I won't let you ruin your dates just because of me!" The redhead stated, glancing at the Marauders who were currently roaring with laughter because of something Peter had done. "Besides, I don't think I want to go anymore- I could study for upcoming exams for example." She excused herself, returning to her meal.

"Don't be silly Lils!" Marlene scolded her roommate, resting her head on her palm with a huff.

She glanced around the Hall, furrowing her brow, thinking. Lily, soon engrossed herself with a conversation with Mary, and Alice was talking to Frank who approached the girls shortly after they finished talking about the dance. Suddenly the blonde exclaimed loudly, startling Frank and making a girl sitting near her choke on her pumpkin juice. A couple of people looked at her as if she was mental, their grimaces giving the clear message they didn't appreciate yelling by their table in the morning hours but she didn't seem to be bothered by the glares in her direction.

"I've got an idea," she spoke slowly yet cheerfully, lowering her voice. "Well- wait, Frank, what are you doing here?" She asked suddenly surprised, noticing the presence of the fellow Gryffindor.

"I was just-" he began rubbing the back of his head but Marlene interrupted him.

"Shush now and go! It's a girl matter. Chop, chop Longbottom." She made a hand gesture, chasing him away.

The boy said his quick goodbye to the girls and promised Alice to catch her later. The tall blonde watched him walking away towards the Marauders impatiently. When she was sure no one was going to disturb them she bent over the table conspiratorially giving the sign for her friends to do the same. Both Alice and Mary got closer and Lily just raised her eyebrow sipping her tea.

"What if- What if you agreed to go to Hogsmeade with James-" she began with a sly smile on her face.

"What!?" Lily shrieked nearly choking on her tea.

She quickly sunk in her chair feeling her cheeks turning red as almost everyone by the Gryffindor table was throwing curious glances at her. Lily shielded her face with her hand and turned her head into opposite direction, cursing herself under her breath. The sudden silence was broken by James who called:

"Alright, Evans?" But she ignored him, wishing she could disappear.

"Merlin's pants Marlene! Are you a nutter?!" She hissed. "What makes you think I'd ever, ever go anywhere with this self-concerned, big-headed tosser?" She whispered angrily.

"Well- For a start you'd go to the dance. Secondly-" Marlene started but Mary interrupted her:

"Lils, I think that's not a bad idea after all. I mean, you don't have to act as you're on a date right? You can always talk to James and-" the girl began her explanations but Lily shook her head and cut her in the middle of the sentence.

"No, forget it!" She stated.

"But Lily! We all could go to the dance then!" Alice pointed out, backing up her friends.

"No, I won't go anywhere with Potter." The redhead stood up. "I left my Tranfig book in a Tower, see you in class," Lily informed and hurriedly left Great Hall avoiding looking at anyone.

* * *

The thought of going to the dance with Potter haunted her for the rest of the day but she pushed it away whenever it did pop in her head. Her friends weren't much of the help either, constantly nagging her to change her mind. But she promised herself she won't change her mind. She won't go anywhere with him.

The days passed and the date of the dance was getting closer and closer. A week before Lily started to have her doubts, hearing all of her friends talking about their dates and outfits. Maybe she shouldn't be so stubborn. After all, she will be able to go to the dance, and it might have been her only chance to do so. Neither of the pubs in Hogsmeade has ever hoisted that kinds of the event not to mention the school. She caught herself more and more often considering all the pros and cons of agreeing to one of Potter's primitive wooing, but then she saw Gryffindor's chaser passing her in a corridor, (he flashed her a grin, messing with his hair as always whenever he sees her) and pushed the thought away. She is not going to give this git the satisfaction.

However, three days before the weekend of the dance, the Gryffindor prefect finally gave up her stubborn attitude, after hours and hours of persuading, asking, begging and treating her by her friends. She was a bit mad at herself for not being consistent with her decision but she pushed down the thought that she would have to deal with Potter and focused on the idea of going to the party with Alice, Marlene and Mary. And she was sure that self-absorbed moron will ask her out. All she had to do was just say yes.

* * *

Two days before the dance, on Thursday, she was sitting with her roommates on a grass enjoying the weather. Lily admitted that it was after all a good call to agree to Marlene's idea. They were chatting about the upcoming event, laughing at the story Mary just said. The girl was getting to the funniest part where Filch caught William DeGraw and his mates in girl's bathroom on the first floor trying to learn to dance to impress their dates when Alice spotted the Marauders sitting by the Black Lake. They all give Lily encouraging smiles and pushed her towards boys.

"All you got to do Lils is say yes!" Marlene called after her.

"Good luck!" Alice and Mary echoed giving her thumbs up.

Getting up she began to walk towards the mischief-makers, her head up and mind made up: allow Potter to ask her out. _The tosser will surely pride himself in succeeding in asking her on the date but she can live with that_ , she thought. As Lily was slowly approaching the Black Lake she repeated in her mind: _Take a grip Evans, it's just Potter. You want to go to the dance or not? That's not the end of the world. Maybe after the dance that toerag will finally piss off_. Reaching her destination, but before she had made herself visible for them she stopped and peeked from behind the tree near the spot the Marauders occupied.

"Wish I could see Evans on a dance. I bet she'll look gorgeous," Lily heard James talking with heavy disappointment in his voice, leaning back on the tree trunk, one of his arms folded behind his head, his head resting on it, the other one playing with the golden snitch.

"A man can dream," she heard Sirius, who stood a bit away from the rest, laughing, turning his head towards James.

"Maybe this time she would say yes?" He asked hopefully, glancing at his partner in crime.

"I wouldn't count on that." The raven-haired boy said playing ducks and drakes.

"Hate to tell you that Prongs, but Padfoot is right. Last time you asked her out she said she'd rather had gone out with a Giant Squid, remember?" Remus joined the conversation, glancing over his book. Peter, who sat next to him, watching the golden snitch nodded vigorously.

"Cheer up, mate! I don't think that Belphoebe would want to go on a date with Evans. Right Belphoebe?" Sirius asked letting his last pebble to crash into water surface. The Squid, that has previously had been occupied with some first years, squirmed happily splashing water everywhere as in response to what Sirius has just said. The boy grinned and walked back towards the Marauders.

"Sirius, were you talking to a Squid?" Remus asked amused when the Back heir lied on the grass, closing his eyes. The Gryffindor said nothing but hummed in response.

"How do you know the Squid is a girl?" Peter piped all of sudden.

"Her name is Belphoebe. It's a girl name, she is a girl" Sirius answered from his spot, pointing his index finger into the air as if it proved anything.

"You named her didn't you?" Remus inquired with a soft smirk.

"So what?" the young Black sat up and crossed her arms.

"That you don't know for sure" Gryffindor prefect continued to mock his friend.

"Ugh, Moony you know how to spoil all fun" Sirius growled.

Lily smiled upon hearing Black and Lupin bickering. She watched Sirius turning his attention towards James with a frown on his handsome features.

"Having fun Prongs?" The raven-haired boy asked gesturing the snitch in Potter's grip. The boy with unruly hair let out a sigh and freed the tiny ball.

"I've been wondering-" he began catching the snitch before it could fly too far away. Peter clapped his hand in awe and Remus looked over his book down, again, glancing at the chaser. "What if she WOULD say yes? I mean this time"

"Is someone afraid to looossseee?" Sirius teased with a sing-song voice.

"What! You're the one to lose!" Potter answered defensively putting the ball in his pocket.

"What did you two make a bet exactly about this time?" Lupin asked curiously, his lecture now put away. Wormtail opened his mouth but James was faster.

"That it would take me less than 100 tries to ask Evans out," explained Potter ruffling his hair.

"And how do you know that you haven't already asked Lily out 100 times?" Remus inquired, sceptically.

"We've been counting Moony. Last time was 96th." Sirius replied casually, grinning at James.

"Yeah and I bet next time she will say yes!" James beamed showing Sirius there was no way the raven-haired boy could win this.

"Go and ask her then," Remus suggested, pointing at something in the distance.

All of the boys turned into that direction, noticing Lily's friends sitting on the grass.

"So this wanker could win? I need a plan first." The boy with glasses pointed at Padfoot and nodded at himself. Peter and Remus made the sign of agreement when Sirius grinned even wider feeling the easy win.

As much as Lily would like to postpone this forever there was her chance to be asked to the dance. She walked from behind the tree and faced the Marauders. James looked as he was taken by surprise but his hand, as usual, ran through his hair and tried to cover his confusion with a bright smile. Remus was first to speak to her.

"Hey Lily," he greeted her with a small smile.

"Hello, Remus," she smiled in return.

"Evans," she turned to Sirius and nodded in greeting.

Finally, she faced Potter and when he only opened his mouth she said:

"Yes"

"Sorry, what?" He asked confused scrambling to his feet.

"Yes, I'll go with you to the dance this weekend."She repeated slowly, her arms on her hips as she expected the boy to get all cocky. James blinked a couple of times dumbfounded, looking once at Lily once at his friends. But the Marauders were as shocked as he was.

"Err, Evans, that's flattering and all, really. But I'm not going to the dance. Not that I don't want to go with you." He assured her quickly. "I'd love to! Really! But I can't-" he hung his arms helplessly, his expression showing true regret and a sight of disappointment.

"Oh," was only she could choke out. "Alright," she turned around and walked away.

 _How could I've been so stupid! Asking Potter out? Why have I even expected him to agree!_ She scolded herself fastening her pace.

"Evans! Wait!" James jogged after her through the school grounds. "I'm really sorry." He said finally catching up with her and stopping the redhead. "But maybe I could set you up a date in lieu? I know you really want to go to that dance." He suggested, looking at her straight into those grass green eyes he adored so much.

"That would be great, thank you, Pot-James," she looked away but smiled. He mirrored her expression and nodded. She watched him returned to his friends from the spot she stood.

"She called me James!" The Gryffindor chaser cried victoriously, running towards the Lake.

"It doesn't prove anything, Prongs" she heard Sirius exclaiming "May I remind you that you DIDN'T ask her out? She did. The bet is still on!" Padfoot shook his head watching James with disapproval. The boy with unruly hair as jumping around Peter, punching him playfully.

"But I thought the bet was on until Lily agrees to go on a date with James." Remus pointed out with a smile. Hearing that James suddenly turned towards the other boys and nodded vigorously.

"Was not! He has to ask her, not the way around!" Sirius cried in protest.

"Was too Pads! I won, I won!" he chirped punching the air in the act on triumph.

Lily laughed at James' childish behaviour and with a smile turned around on the heel walking towards her friends. She could still hear James arguing with his mate whether the bet was still on or not.

Maybe after all Potter wasn't a completely self-absorbed toerag?

 **Like it? Hate it?**

 **There is a magical button down there! Click it and see what is going to happen!**

 **V**


	3. Final note

_S_ _adly, this is not another one-shot, believe me, I wish it was. My inspiration must have stayed home when I came to university, but don't worry I'm working on it._

I'd like to greatly thank **Fugacity7** for pointing out some spelling and grammatical mistakes I've made before reposting the story. You are **AMAZING**! Thank you for all your kind words, I felt like blushing! I hope my further writing won't be disappointing and I'll be able to improve it.

Three loud cheers for **Emmy6084, Ladybugblogger15, Shivansh** and **AmethystOceana** who favourited this one-shot. OMG guys I love you so much! **You are marvellous** * _throws confetti_ *

Also huge thanks to **Guest** , whoever that beautiful person is, for dropping me a review. I feel honoured, since you may not have an account here but reviewed anyway. And it was so enigmatic! Was my writing awkward or was it Lily? I hope it wasn't my writing, I would never forget myself that.

And three more cheers for **Guest** who left a review **! Two reviews already, guys this is huge!** "A good writer", really? Is anyone recording this? I can't believe I made somebody feel something after reading it. Holy-! You honestly made my day with your review! You're so sweet. Also, it's greatly appreciated that you pointed out lack of commas at the end, I'll try to fix it, I promise. (I discovered you can update the chapter without reposting it so maybe people won't throw pitchforks at me.) No matter how many times you do the proofreading there is always something missing. **Thank you again, love you!**

 **Please let me know if you notice something that doesn't make sense or is incorrect in any way.**

Moreover, this story has been listed in _Healer Pomfrey Has Her Hands Full_ community. I don't honestly know how it works and what it means but **THANK YOU FOR NOTICING ME!**

And finally **cookies to every single wonderful person that read my story**! It was viewed **over 500** times! * _sings All Star_ *

Anyway, that's all for now, keep your finger crossed for the quick new story. * _plays Don't Stop Believing and exit dramatically*_


End file.
